Sir Barn-A-Lot (Thevideotour1's version)
Sir Barn-A-Lot is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on May 15, 1991. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang use their imaginations as they go on a quest to rescue Princess Dolly captured by Betelgeuse. 'Filming Location: '''Dallas, Texas, U.S. Recap Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Clayton (James Madio) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Axel (Casey Rion) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Dylan (Chris Hale) *Harlow (Danielle Clegg) *Patricia (Candace Hutson) *Denver (Josh Wiener) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexandra Jhin) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Lauren (Deanna Mustard) *Betelgeuse (Michael Keaton) *Old King Cole (Eddie Murphy) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Adventure Song #Just Imagine #Castles So High #The Noble Duke of York #The Wheels on the Bus #Tea Party Medley (Polly Put the Kettle On / Little Jack Horner / The Muffin Man / Pease Porridge Hot / Hot Cross Buns / Hot Boiled Beans / The Queen of Hearts / Pat-A-Cake / Sing a Song of Sixpence / Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise)) #Clean Up, Clean Up! #Old King Cole #The Career March #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Six Little Ducks #The Fishing Song #The Piñata Song #Please and Thank You #Just Imagine (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Late 1990-1992 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *Shawn wears the same clothes from "A World of Music". *Clayton wears *Michael wears the same clothes from "Rock with Barney". *Amy wears the same *Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Going Places". *Luci wears the same clothes from "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the same hairstyle from "Barney in Concert". *Dylan wears *Harlow wears *Patricia wears *Denver wears *Derek wears the same clothes from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". *Adam wears the same clothes from "Barney Goes to School". *Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Caring Means Sharing". *Lauren wears *The version of "The Adventure Song" uses the same musical arrangements from *The version of "Just Imagine" uses the same musical arrangements from *The version of "Castles So High" uses the same musical arrangements from *The version of "The Noble Duke of York" uses the same musical arrangements from *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" uses the same musical arrangements from *The version of "Down on Grandpa's Farm" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney in Concert (original)", except new vocals sung by the Backyard Gang are added to this version. *The version of "The Piñata Song" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Hola, Mexico!". *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from *The Barney & the Backyard Gang school set is used. *This video will be later adapted to the "Blue's Clues" episode, "Adventure!". *Tina's doll, Dolly from "Waiting for Santa" appears in this video, except she is dressed as a princess. *Before the song, The Wheels on the Bus starts, Barney and the Backyard Gang look at safety signs. Then, Sir Barn-A-Lot uses magic to make a black city bus steering wheel appear. *Production for this video took place in November 1990. Quotes: Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", the screen pans up to the lookout where Betelgeuse pretends to kidnap Princess Dolly (that Tina owns) in the make-believe castle) * (cuts to the Backyard Gang playing castle at the school playground) * Betelgeuse: (laughing evilly) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! * Tina: Dolly, where are you? * Harlow: Who're you looking for? * Tina: I'm looking for Princess Dolly... but she's being kidnapped by Betelgeuse. * Betelgeuse: That's me! * Tina: But I need your help. * Derek: Okay. Let's go. * (the Backyard Gang goes on an adventure, but pauses, because they forgot someone) * Patricia: Wait a minute. This feels pretty weird. * Clayton: Yeah. It looks like we've forgotten something... or ''somebody!! * Backyard Gang: BARNEY!!! * (Barney comes to life) * * * Quote 2: * (after the song, "The Adventure Song") Quote 3: * (after the song, "Just Imagine") Quote 4: * (after the song, "Castles So High") Quote 5: * (after the song, "The Noble Duke of York") * Barney: Uh-oh! Here's a sign. * Tina: S-T-O-P! That spell "stop". * Sir Barn-A-Lot: Be sure to stop and watch out for cars when you see this sign. * Clayton: We should always stop... look... and listen. Right, Sir Barn-A-Lot? * Sir Barn-A-Lot: That's right, Clayton. Okay, gang. Now look both ways before crossing. * (Sir Barn-A-Lot and the Backyard Gang look both ways before crossing) * Sir Barn-A-Lot: Okay. Let's go. * (Sir Barn-A-Lot and the Backyard Gang look for more signs. Cuts to a sign that says "bus stop" and Barney and the Backyard Gang approach it) * Sir Barn-A-Lot: Uh-oh. Here's another sign. * Min: Are these words "bus" and "stop". * Harlow: Yup. Bus... stop. * Axel: What's that? * Harlow: It's a designated place where buses stop for passengers to get on and off the bus. Bus stops at busy locations may have shelters, seating, and possibly electronic passenger information systems; less busy stops may use a simple pole to mark the location. * Derek: Maybe we should take a bus to the classroom for a make-believe tea party. * Tina: Yeah. All that food is making us hungry. * Sir Barn-A-Lot: That's a stu-u-u-upendous idea! (he uses magic to make a black city bus steering wheel appear) * Kids: * (Barney beeps the city bus horn) * Barney: * (The kids get on Barney’s pretend city bus) * Barney: When we pretend to drive the city bus, we have to use our * Kids: Okay. * Barney: (to the viewers) * () Quote 6: * (after the song, "The Wheels on the Bus") *